jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Gwess
|ja_kanji = グェス |birthname = |namesake = (fashion brand) |stand = Goo Goo Dolls |prisonerno = FE18081''SO Chapter 9: Stone Free (2)'' |horse = |age = 22 |birthday = 1989 |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender = Female |nation = |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = Black }} |eyes = Grey ( ) |color = |food = Cheese Flavored Penne''SO Chapter 98: Jail House Lock! (3)'' |movie = |hobby = |family = |status = Alive |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = Takako Honda (Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = }} is a minor antagonist then minor ally featured in Stone Ocean. Gwess is introduced as Jolyne Cujoh's cellmate. She soons decides to shrink the newcomer with her Stand Goo Goo Dolls, but is defeated and becomes Jolyne's flunky. Appearance Gwess is a young woman of average build and height, with long dark hair. She dons three dots under her left eye. Gwess wears a horizontally stripped body suit, supported by another layer of clothing over her breasts, over which she wears a typical Green Dolphin Street inmate jacket. Her pants are covered with stripes over her thighs with different colored normal pant legs behind and down to her feet. She also sports a pair of boots, decorated outside the pants by long accessories that are incrementally indented. She wears a voided hat furnished with a bird feet motif, out from which her hair sticks out, as well as a thick collar around her neck. Personality Gwess first gives the impression of someone sweet and kind. Originally, she was seen with a 'pet' she made talk and gave treats to. If it refused, her personality quickly changed into a mad-driven woman capable of killing for fun. She has no problem with tricking others, but is nevertheless a coward. Unaware of the nature of Stands, she didn't participate in any battles following her conflict with Jolyne, and resigned herself to read magazines and otherwise act subservient toward her cellmate. When Jolyne was under the effect of Miu Miu's Jail House Lock, Gwess hardly talked and was very timid. Abilities Gwess' Stand, Goo Goo Dolls, grants her to ability to shrink the size of selected targets within her range to the size of a mouse. History Background According to her privilege card, Gwess was sentenced to 12 years in prison after being charged with arson, attempted murder, and parole violation. Stone Ocean Gwess is introduced after Jolyne arrives at Green Dolphin Street Prison as her new cellmate. She keeps a small human inside of a dead and hollowed bird with her Stand powers and shows a different side of herself after the bird's apparent refusal to say "I love you" or anything "cute", upon which she disposes of the bird. After Jolyne is shrunk by Goo Goo Dolls, Gwess plots a way to escape that features a shrunken Jolyne wearing a carcass of a hollowed out dead rat to explore the prison. Once the power weakened, Jolyne returned to her normal size as Goo Goo Dolls tried to destroy her, thus awakening Jolyne's Stand, Stone Free. At the climax of the fight, Gwess shows a more insane part of herself as she pleads for the fight to end only to betray Jolyne by putting her "beyond the warning line" before calling a guard to get her shot while exclaiming that it was because Jolyne betrayed her trust. Once Jolyne defeats her, she stays reclusive and retains a weakened and slightly fearful demeanor slightly similar to a servant. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Manga= Gwess first.png|Gwess' first appearance in her cell guessgood.jpg|Gwess manipulating her "pet" guessmoodswings.jpg|Gwess' drastic mood swings Jojoguesscoloredpage.jpg|A shrunken Jolyne in Gwess' hands guesslose.jpg|Gwess beaten into submisson Submissiveguess.jpg|Gwess intimidated by Jolyne |-| Chapter Covers= SO Chapter 5 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 5 Cover B SO Chapter 7 Magazine Cover A.jpg|SO Chapter 7 Magazine Cover A SO Chapter 101 Magazine Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 101 Magazine Cover B Trivia * Gwess' praises are similar to the way Cioccolata praises Secco in Vento Aureo. References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Green Dolphin Street Prison Inmates Category:Part 6 Antagonists Category:Minor Allies Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 6